PC:Willow (industrygothica)
Summary Fluff Background Those who once knew Willow would say she was beautiful, vibrant, and full of life. She learned the ways of the druid while acting as a scout for the druid circle. At any time should cound be found travelling through the treetops, her raven hair flowing easily behind her, and the sparkle in her pale blue eyes a shining glimmer of hope that all is right in the world. But those days are gone now, and Willow lives a lone drifter, unkempt and dusty from the road. Her once beautiful hair now hangs in a tangled mass, covering her gaunt face. Her eyes still shine the purest blue beneath the miserable creature she has become, but the sparkle of hope for which they were known has long since faded. As a scout, she should have seen it. She should have been able to warn them, but the necromancer's magic was too strong, too vile. His hoards of undead stormed the grove, destroying everything--and everyone. Those few that survived fled, leaving the others to their fate. She will never forgive herself that she ran. She returned to the grove some days later, her and a few others. Together they collected what was left of the fallen and destroyed the lingering undead, both old and newly created from the bodies of her friends and family. Ritual after ritual was performed, sending their orphaned souls home, and then Willow left without a word. Appearance and personality Willow's stringy black hair hangs down over her ghostly white face, obscuring what most would call her best feature: her pale blue eyes. She is quite healthy, though those concerned may think she looks underweight, even for an elf. Her clothes are unkempt and often dusty from the road. A small snake named Slithergleam appears at home wrapped around the crooked quarterstaff she holds in her wiry fingers. Age: 63 Gender: Female Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Willow is a loner, and doesn't make friends easily. She blames herself for the massacre of her people, and carries the guilt accordingly. Region The Valley of Bone +1 endurance checks +2 bonus to monster knowledge checks involving undead and a +2 to diplomacy checks involving undead that they have correctly identified. These bonuses rise to +4 when dealing with undead that originate from the valley of bone (disposed as they are to interactions with mortals, they are more tolerant living who display the proper respect, often giving them an opportunity to speak when more typical undead would simply attack.) Hooks -- Kicker -- Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Racial Features Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception +2 Dexerity, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Balance of Nature Primal Aspect: Primal Swarm - While Willow is in beast form and not wearing heavy armor, melee attacks and ranged attacks deal less damage to her. When she takes damage from either type of attack, the damage is reduced by her Constitution modifier (+1). Ritual Casting Wild Shape Feats *Ritual Caster (Druid class feature) *Stinging Swarm (Level 1) - Once per round when an enemy damages Willow with a melee attack while she is in beast form, that enemy grants combat advantage to her until the end of her next turn. *Clever Control (Level 2) - Whenever Willow targets two or more creatures with a close or area attack power and she hits only one of those creatures, the attack deals 1d6 extra damage. The extra damage increases to 2d6 at 11th level and 3d6 at 21st level. Skills Powers Druid At-Will Wild Shape Savage Rend Chill Wind Swarming Locusts Encounter Stinging Cloud Daily Fog of Insects Other Elven Accuracy Elf; Encounter Powers To-Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Total Weight: 73 lbs Tracking Money Log +100 gp - starting gold -5 gp - staff implement -30 gp - hide armor -2 gp - dagger x2 -30 gp - longbow -15 gp - adventurer's kit -1 gp - arrows x30 -15 gp - rare herbs (nature) +375 gp - Adventure Reward: renau1g's A Chef's Request -100 gp - Ritual (Water Walk) -35 gp - Ritual components -100 gp - Potion of Healing x2 -------- 142 gp Treasure Log Staff of Resilience +1 renau1g's A Chef's Request XP Log 0 New Character 2032 renau1g's A Chef's Request ------- 2032 Total XP Consumables * Ritual Herbs (50) * Potion of Healing (2) Stat Block Willow - Female Elf Druid 2 Passive Perception: 23, Passive Insight: 21 AC:17, Fort:12, Reflex:15, Will:17 -- Speed:7 HP:30/30, Bloodied:15, Surge Value:7, Surges left:8/8 Initiative +4 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: not used Powers: color=greenSavage Rend/color, color=greenStorm Spike/color, color=greenSwarming Locusts/color, color=redElven Accuracy/color, color=redStinging Cloud/color, color=greyFog of Insects/color; color=blueHealer's Gift/color; color=yellowDaily Magic Item/color Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Approved. Status Approved for level 1 by TwoHeadsBarking& renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters